Gute Nacht X
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Perlahan kedua iris yang warnanya nyaris senada dengan warna rambut milik lelaki itu kehilangan cahayanya. "—akan bertemu denganmu sekali lagi—" Kirschbaum berbaja biru akhirnya meledak. Hancur bersama dengan sang pilot yang kini beristirahat dalam keabadian setelah pertempuran akhir demi ia yang berharga. (H9X1)


"Akan menjadi kematian yang tidak sia-sia jika aku berhasil membawamu mati bersamaku!"

Kemudian _Kirschbaum_ berbaja biru itu menembakan sebuah tembakan dengan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Tak peduli jika pada akhirnya itu akan membuatnya hancur, karena sepertinya memang hal itulah yang diinginkan oleh sang pilot bersurai biru gelap. Ia kehilangan akalnya, kehilangan segalanya. Yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah membunuh orang yang berada dibalik kemudi unit tempur dengan nomor 2 itu. Orang yang ia kagumi namun kini berbalik menjadi orang yang sangat ia benci.

'H-Neun...'

Hal itu pun terjadi. Karena desakan dari sang pilot yang dengan gelap mata menyerang unit tempur itu, _Kirschbaum_ biru itu mencapai batasnya. Terhempas dari udara ke permukaan laut dengan kasar. Bentuknya sudah tak sempurna lagi. Beberapa bagian dari robot Dorssia itu berubah menjadi potongan-potongan terpisah. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya menjadi serpihan kecil.

—hanya goresan kecil bagi pilot bersurai pirang itu di unit tempur 2 miliknya. Ia tersenyum bangga. Bagaimanapun pilot yang kini perlahan tenggelam bersama dengan robot tempurnya adalah mantan prajurit atau tepatnya salah satu dari 'koleksi' yang ia miliki. Dengan tenang namun bernada sinis ia berkata, "Mengorbankan nyawamu dalam permainan ini. Sungguh sangat berani, X-Eins. Kau pantas mendapat nilai A sebagai penghormatan atas kematianmu yang sia-sia karena tidak berhasil membawaku bersamamu."

Ia kembali mengemudikan unit tempur itu untuk menghancurkan _Valvrave _1 sekaligus pilotnya dan membawa Pino bersamanya sebagai janji kepada Prue.

"H-Neun," ujar lelaki yang perlahan ikut tenggelam bersama dengan _Kirschbaum_ biru itu dengan suara parau. Ia sama sekali tak menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum robot itu semakin tenggelam dan membuatnya sulit bernapas. Apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam dan membiarkan rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa terus menyiksanya.

Karena ada bagian lain dalam dirinya yang lebih tersiksa dibanding dengan luka goresan di tubuhnya.

"Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendam—," ujarnya tersenyum menahan sakit. "Tapi satu hal yang pasti—aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu, oleh karena itu—aku—"

Perlahan kedua iris yang warnanya nyaris senada dengan warna rambut milik lelaki itu kehilangan cahayanya.

"—akan bertemu denganmu sekali lagi—"

_Kirschbaum _berbaja biru akhirnya meledak. Hancur bersama dengan sang pilot yang kini beristirahat dalam keabadian setelah pertempuran akhir demi _ia_ yang berharga.

'Kau sudah berkerja keras, X. Sekarang beristirahatlah bersamaku disini. Aku akan menjagamu dari siksaan yang kau pikul selama kepergianku jauh darimu.' sang pemilik suara kini tengah mendekap lembut tubuh lelaki bersurai biru gelap itu. Ia tahu betul betapa tersiksanya lelaki itu semenjak kepergiannya ke alam keabadian yang terlebih dahulu ia raih setelah berusaha melindungi lelaki yang ada di dekapannya kini.

'_Danke_, X. _Gute nacht_...' dan dengan kecupan lembut di dahi pilot _Kirschbaum_ biru itu, mereka pun beistirahat dalam keabadian.

. . .

_Kakumeiki Valvrave_ / _Valvrave the Liberator_ © Sunrise

_Gute Nacht _X © Uchiha Ry-chan

. . .

_A/N_: Selamat siang~ perkenalkan saya Ry. _Author_ baru di _fandom_ ini. Entah kenapa sampai sekarang saya belum berhasil bangkit atau istilahnya _move on _ dari VVV terutama akhir ceritanya yang menunjukan kematian beberapa karakter terutama X-Eins. /nangis/

Oleh karena itu saya memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang memang _setting_-nya berdasarkan dengan cerita aslinya. Namun ada beberapa hal dalam cerita ini yang tidak benar-benar terjadi di episode terakhir _Valvrave the Liberator_. H-Neun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun saat X-Eins kehilangan nyawanya. Ta-tapi sekali lagi, saya masih gagal _move on_. Dan saya memang menyukai H9X1, jadi yaaa itulah mengapa saya menambahkan beberapa ucapan dari H-Neun di akhir cerita. Hehe. :3

Ah~ sekian dulu dari saya. Kritik dan saran saya tunggu selalu dari kalian semua. _Blitzendegen_!


End file.
